Looking Down
by Jekito
Summary: Happiness is a fleeting dream. It comes to you on its own. In the same way, you can not force happiness to stay, for it will always slip through your fingers like running water.


Looking Down

~Jekito

**A/N: I want to see how this does and I will see if I am going to continue it. This is a new version of an old fanfiction I wrote a long time ago, and deleted, called **_Don't Let Go_**. I want to see how you guys like this beginning and if I should continue. Please R&R. :)**

* * *

I stood there, wind gently rustling my hair. I looked down on everything; the white brick walls of Suna and the crowds standing around that square. I felt my heart break as I watched people cry, as I watched them wail in horror as their Kazekage was being swooned over by medical chunin. Everyone was holding their breath, every one was hoping.

Except me. I had no breath left to hold.

For it was on this day that I died, for barely any other reason but stupidity. As I looked down on this scene from up above, I felt only regrets. Laying on the opposite side of the clearing was my own torn and shredded corpse, lifeless and bloodied. Nobody was at my side. Nobody was crying for my sake. I am the villain in this scene, the villain who got what he deserved. I was the one who had nearly killed their Kazekage.

When I was alive, I only remember how many times I wished to leave these places. To spread my wings and fly somewhere new where nobody had ever been before. I never had wings to spread. I was always tied to the ground, begging for my restraints to be lifted. But now, as those beautiful blessed white wings spread from my back, the softness of the feathers brushing my naked skin, I have no desire to leave this world, or the ground below me. I wish only to be back there reversing what I had done.

This story is a tragedy about one so desperate to get revenge, one who refused to let go that it cost him his life. It is a sad story, not one of happiness, or merriment. No. This story is about the pain that we inflict on each other without even meaning to. If you do not wish to hear this tale, if you do not wish to listen these words, you do not have to. But I wish for you to listen, if even it is only for a little while.

Because I believe everyone should know, sometimes the greatest harm happens to be consequences from the best intentions.

* * *

Laughter could be heard as if it was the trickling of water, as if it was the gentle ringing of bells. It echoed through the soft meadow, leaving anyone who might have been listening, merry and light-hearted.

The sun shone down brightly, setting the spotlight for this scene. The pale morning light making everything seem softer, paler, happier. The birds sang their songs, nonchalantly, as if there was no care in the world. Under the only tree in the meadow, two figures were huddled together, laughing at the thought of it all.

"Kiba!" Hinata said his name playfully, "stop it!"

"Why?" he asked with a toothy grin, eyes shining in the light. He tickled her stomach again causing her to double over with fits of laughter. He joined in, the resonating bass to the wild blissful harmonies of their mirth.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She managed to get out between the laughing fits. She rolled over in the tall grass, huddling her knees. The comment only made Kiba grin wider.

"Oh! Is that so?" he questioned sarcastically, stopping his tickling barrage for a couple seconds. "And what could you do to me that could hurt me?"

Hinata looked up at him with her pale lavender eyes, her long blue hair hanging over her shoulder. A mischievous smile crept to her face almost teasingly. "I could kick you or something."

"You really think that would faze me?" Kiba leapt to his feet fearsomely. "I am Kiba Inuzuka, one of the best ninja there ever was. You really think I would be worried about a small kick?"

"How about a big one?" Hinata herself got to her feet slowly, brushing the grass fragments from her clothing before looking up at Kiba once more. She couldn't help but chuckle at how serious he looked, his lips pressed into a hard line, the red triangles on his cheeks seeming fiercer. It didn't last long before he himself started laughing. He hugged her close, pressing her against him and twirled around, soon losing his balance and falling over back to the ground with her in his arms.

Hidden in the long grass, it felt like a haven, as if none of their troubles could ever reach them here. They sat in silence for a couple moments, perfectly content being in each others arms, looking at the azure blue sky, or the emerald green grass stocks being blown gently in the wind, accepting every bit of the beauty.

"I love you," Kiba finally murmured, returning his gaze back into her beautiful eyes. They were endless, stunning. She was already looking at him, and her famous tight lipped smile crept onto her face as if she was unwilling but couldn't hold it back.

"I am sorry Kiba, but I just don't love you," she said, the smile still on her face. Kiba froze, propping himself up to stare down at her for a shocked moment. But the tension left right away as she started giggling. He tackled her, laughing also. They wrestled for brief seconds, rolling, trying to restrain one another. Kiba ended up on top, looking down on her, with her hands pressed against his chest. His shaggy brown hair framing his face, she smiled and reached up to cup the side of his face. He held it there, smirking.

"I-I want to be with you always Kiba," she murmured wistfully. He stooped his head and brought her into a kiss.

"Don't you even ever doubt that I don't feel the same way about you, hun."

Perfection. Blissful and merry. Nothing could break them apart. They lived for each other, love at is finest. They forgot though, that nothing lasts forever.

* * *

If I learned anything in my life, it was that happiness never lasts. To the gentle ticking of the clock, or as every piece of sand falls in an hourglass, a piece of your life disappears that you will never get back. It brings you closer and closer to happiness, thought it also takes you away. People throw away their lives in search for happiness, looking for it, begging for it, praying it for it. Though you can not find happiness. Happiness is a fleeting dream. It comes to you on its own. In the same way, you can not force happiness to stay, for it will always slip through your fingers like running water.

The one thing about life that I have learned is that you have to accept it for what it is, for time changes everything whether it be for the better or for the worst. You have to accept what it brings you.

Kiba left his apartment that night, leaving Hinata laying their, naked and asleep in his bed. He didn't come back. Questions were asked, searches were sent out, but nobody was able to find him. People thought him dead. Others thought he was a secret traitor and left the country in fear of being prosecuted. Four years passed without a glimpse of Kiba. People forgot, life went by. Nobody knew the truth that it was really one person amongst them all that locked him away.


End file.
